


a company, a crowd

by rikacain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Iruka can have little a mokuton as a treat, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wood Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikacain/pseuds/rikacain
Summary: "I heard that wood clones are sturdier than shadow clones," Iruka mentioned one day.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	a company, a crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panda_shi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_shi/gifts).



> Shameless, shameless PWP and some humour for pandashi who I have been screaming at (and she has also been screaming at me) for all the various YamaIru AUs we can come up with. ALL of them.
> 
> And also my signature humour, because why bother writing PWP without making them suffer a bit? 
> 
> also yes, i know that wood clones transmit feelings after. yes, i know wood clones are not autonomous. no, i'm not rewriting this entire thing for _accuracy_.
> 
> What is accuracy in the face of canon?????

"I heard that wood clones are sturdier than shadow clones," Iruka mentioned one day.

They were sprawled across the bed, warm and comfortable, loathe to move until they had to. The cooling sweat on their skin was presently soothing but would eventually turn discomfiting in its stickiness. Iruka often got up quickly to shower for that very reason once he regained his bearings, but today he had yet to rise. 

A smug sort of satisfaction thrummed under Tenzou's skin, that Tenzou had pleasured him so thoroughly he chose to linger, to curl into Tenzou's chest much like a contented cat. 

And Tenzou had been so very attentive as he fucked into Iruka, holding him close as he dragged his cock long and slow against the prostate. His teeth scraping at the sensitive skin of Iruka's nape; his free hand pressing up against Iruka's lips, slipping into his mouth to slide against his tongue. There had been noises, of course - muffled whimpers and whines - and the jerk of Iruka's legs as he attempted to set his own speed. 

It was only when Iruka began to suck at Tenzou's fingers and attempt to take them further into his mouth that Tenzou finally began to set a faster pace, reaching down to lift Iruka's leg, to push in deeper - to feel the way Iruka gasped around the digits in his mouth as an orgasm swept through him. 

Yes, Tenzou had all the rights to be pleased. 

He felt the slide of skin against damp skin before he saw Iruka raise his head, looking at Tenzou through mischievous eyes. 

"Much sturdier," he emphasized. 

There was only one reason he would bring this topic up post-coitus. Still, Tenzou really liked it when Iruka cajoled his way to what he wanted. When he begged. 

"That's true," he agreed amiably. "They can take a few hits."

"What about giving?" Iruka's hand came up to trace at the dark skin around Tenzou's nipple. Slow, measured circles, round and round and round. "Surely they can give a good... pounding."

Tenzou stifled a snort. "That too," he managed to say with an entirely straight face - or perhaps not entirely, as a sharp pinch made itself known on his peak of his nipple. 

"Ow," he said obligingly. 

Iruka huffed, a puff of hot air against Tenzou's chest, but there was also the soothing sensation of a thumb rubbing gently across Tenzou's skin. And Tenzou could play dumb a little longer, make Iruka really work for it - or he could just slide his hand down the damp line of Iruka's back and give his ass a firm squeeze. 

"Would you like to test it out, sensei?" he murmured and took pleasure in how Iruka's breath caught in his throat for one moment. There was something enthralling in how Iruka openly displayed his emotions, easy and unashamed when most of Tenzou’s peers kept their every reaction muted and restrained. "I do have a few ideas."

He took the liberty of another squeeze, a good handful that pushed Iruka's cock against Tenzou's thigh. It twitched, a clear indication of interest; Tenzou wondered idly if they had one more round left in them. 

It was not to be. "Next time," Iruka finally sighed and explained, "I've the mission desk tomorrow."

He pushed himself away from Tenzou and out of the bed, and Tenzou spared a fleeting regret for the loss of the comforting weight of Iruka's body against his own. They'd return to the same bed after their respective showers, but by then the hazy afterglow would be washed away by the water.

Before Tenzou could begin musing on the different advantages of cuddling before or after a shower, Iruka leant over him and distracted him with a kiss, short and sweet. 

"I want you to be able to go all out," he promised. A curl of heat licked up Tenzou's spine, involuntary. "After work, yes?"

"After work," Tenzou agreed breathlessly, almost dazedly. Iruka kissed him again, firm and lingering, before heading to the bathroom; Tenzou resigned himself to another round in the shower with only his hand. 

At least it'll give him inspiration on what to do tomorrow. Maybe he'd be able to get Iruka to stay in bed entirely this time. 

* * *

“Iruka-sensei.”

As silent as a cat, Tenzou appeared just as Iruka took a step out of the Hokage Tower. Iruka startled, and the amusement Tenzou found in _that_ was also remarkably feline. Still, the smile Iruka had for him was genuine.

“Tenzou-san,” he returned the greeting - and couldn’t help but add, “did you want something?”

“Only to ask you to dinner,” Tenzou answered, with a glint in his eye. “It's after work.”

“So it is,” Iruka acknowledged, and wound his arm around Tenzou’s own. “I _am_ quite hungry.”

And so Tenzou led him, not to any of their usual evening haunts or any other restaurant, but to Iruka’s own apartment. Iruka would have assumed that they would be having takeout - which Iruka had nothing against, having subsisted entirely on takeout when he was far too exhausted to even think about lifting a knife that isn’t a kunai. 

Except the door to the kitchen was open. The oil sizzled, the spatula scraped loudly; the scent of an omelette in the making wafted through.

“Welcome home,” Tenzou - _another_ Tenzou - called from the kitchen, Iruka’s faded blue apron tied around his front as he flipped the omelette neatly in the pan. 

Iruka blinked. Before he could even react, a second Tenzou poked his head through the door to the bathroom, smiling at Iruka.

“Welcome home,” he also said. 

An arm slipped around Iruka’s waist as the third Tenzou, the Tenzou that walked Iruka home, placed his chin on Iruka’s shoulder, the warm lines of his chest pressed against Iruka’s back.

“Welcome home,” he echoed, sounding entirely too pleased. 

And, really, what else could Iruka do but to say, "I’m home."

Tenzou - well, one of the Tenzous - ushered him into the bathroom, where a warm bath had been prepared. Iruka would have thought himself sure of the caster, but the Tenzou who had run the bath pulled him in for a kiss, warm lips and a hint of tongue, before leaving him alone with a wink.

Neither Tenzou he had touched felt like a wood clone, and neither acted like his expectations of a wood clone. Iruka wasn’t quite familiar with the mechanics of this particular jutsu, but for Tenzou to create such realistic copies of himself spoke volumes of his control. 

With a bit of concentration Iruka probably could suss out which was the real Tenzou - but where would the fun be if he did that?

He stepped out of the bathroom, towelling his hair dry. The _omurice_ sat steaming on the table around which the three Tenzous were gathered. They looked up at him, the same mild smile spreading across their faces in unison; with the apron gone, Iruka could not tell which was which.

“Food’s ready,” one of them said. Another pulled out the chair.

Iruka took the cue and his seat.

“I didn’t think you’d wine and dine me with your clones,” he admitted after several bites. Two of them sat on either side of him. Iruka had been pleasantly surprised when the third Tenzou took the damp towel, dried it out with a quick warming jutsu, and continued patting his hair dry from behind him. “I thought…”

“That I’d just do it in the bedroom,” the Tenzou to his right finished, tilting his head. The other Tenzou leaned in closer to Iruka, adding on, “but this is more fun, isn’t it?”

A hand settled on his knee, the thumb rubbing circles into the skin. A foot curled next to his own, nudging his ankle lightly. 

Even if they were all the same man, the attention of three very attractive men on him was a heady drug of its own. 

“Yes, it is,” Iruka agreed. 

They kept talking, about Iruka’s mission desk shift and Tenzou’s brief visit to the Yamanaka tree nurseries (“I ought to charge for my services,” he joked), about Naruto and Sakura and Sai, whom Iruka was not familiar with but knew by name and through Naruto. At one point, the Tenzou at his back withdrew, taking the towel with him, before he returned to Iruka and gently combed through his hair. 

The hand stayed on Iruka’s knee throughout the meal, a warm and steady weight Tenzou showed little inclination to move.

It was only when Iruka attempted to get up, to do the dishes and put them away, that Tenzou finally moved. The hands running through his hair landed on his shoulders, holding Iruka down, and Iruka could only watch as one of the other Tenzous took the dishes away.

“You know,” the remaining Tenzou said far too casually, cutting through any of Iruka’s burgeoning protests. The hands on his shoulder tugged at him gently to lean back into the firm body behind. “We were thinking about what we would like to do to you.”

Iruka’s irritation immediately melted away. “Oh?” 

Tenzou hummed. "We could take turns. Just pass you around among ourselves.” His dark eyes found Iruka’s own. “Fuck you wide open and keep you on a cock all night long.”

Iruka’s throat went dry. The image Tenzou painted was compelling - being passed around, being _used_ , as though he was something to be shared. That one cock would slip in and out and be replaced by another…

The other Tenzou bent down to murmur close to his ear. “But that wouldn’t be enough for you, would it?" 

Tenzou's hands smoothed down Iruka's shoulders and arms and body, lingering, Iruka's skin prickling where it trailed. They slipped under the hem of his shirt, those warm fingers pressed just over his stomach, trapping Iruka into a hug. Iruka moved to place his own hands over Tenzou's, keeping that pressure there. 

"No, we really ought to keep that mouth of yours occupied," Tenzou declared, low and imposing. 

Iruka shivered, turning his head to the side. Just enough to demand breathlessly into that promising mouth, "how?"

"We could kiss you," the other Tenzou answered, right as his counterpart closed that distance for just that, deep and distracting. "Or would you prefer fingers?" 

The hand on Iruka's knee finally moved upwards, skimming over his thigh to the waistband of his shorts. With how well-worn this pair was, it was easy for Tenzou to slip his fingers under the loose material, to knead at the sensitive skin of Iruka's inner thigh. 

“Perhaps another cock for you to suck on," he mused knowingly. The next motion of his hand brushed Iruka's cock just so. 

Iruka made a noise into the kiss and broke away, drawing in a deep breath; that Tenzou let him go easily. Lips reddened and stretched wide into a grin, he looked as debauched as Iruka felt. 

"Your choice?" He prompted, holding Iruka's eyes. 

"Anything." Iruka licked his lips, wondering if they had been left just as red as this Tenzou's. "Everything."

"Greedy," he chided, but the gleam in his eye was nothing short of pleased. "Spread your legs."

Iruka did so, letting his legs fall open, and was rewarded with a kiss. He whined when Tenzou broke the kiss far too early - only to be pulled into another kiss by the other Tenzou, who was just as hungry and demanding. The hand on Iruka’s thigh dipped downwards, to grasp at his balls and roll them against each other; Iruka’s toes curled.

It was only when he felt another pair of hands on either of his thighs that he realised that the Tenzou behind him had withdrawn, choosing instead to kneel in front of Iruka. The way he eyed the tent in Iruka’s shorts was predatory; the way he leant in and sealed his mouth over the tip of that tent where precum had darkened the fabric, obscene.

Iruka’s hips jerked upwards; both Tenzous held him down.

“Focus.” The word whispered teasingly against his lips, all the more frustrating for the impossibility of the order when Tenzou was sucking at Iruka’s cock through the shorts. The cling of fabric was maddening, a damp and heated barrier to the tantalising lure of Tenzou’s mouth. Iruka wanted, wanted Tenzou to hold him down and rip his shorts apart, to swallow his cock entire.

Instead, he reached out, grasping blindly. One hand found itself in Tenzou’s shirt, twisting into its collar as Iruka gave as good as he got, licking into Tenzou’s mouth. The other found a grip in Tenzou’s hair as Iruka dragged him closer and face-first into his crotch. 

Both of them leaned into him, easily and willing. Iruka broke the kiss first. To his pleasure, he wagered he might have found the real Tenzou - what clone would look so dazed after a kiss?

“Do it properly,” he ordered, almost imperious -

Only to choke on that last word as the clone at his feet pulled down his shorts and finally - _finally_ \- took Iruka into his mouth.

There was an awkward pressure near his groin, alleviated when Tenzou finally extracted his hand. He placed it over Iruka’s own, intertwining their fingers, and pushed his clone’s head down to take more of Iruka - to force Iruka’s cock further down its throat. 

There was the sound of choking, the hands clutching at Iruka’s thighs gripping harsher, sure to leave marks red and angry and lasting.

 _Was it really the clone_ , Iruka had the barest of time to think before even that thought was ripped away as soon as the maybe-clone began bobbing his head. 

His earlier cockiness deserting him, Iruka was left gasping into the wet heat of Tenzou's mouth as Tenzou swallowed each and every sound. Close, he was close, just a bit more and...

"Started without me, I see," someone said disapprovingly. 

A whimper sounded - his own, Iruka realised - when the mouth on his cock withdrew. He turned his head and there the third Tenzou stood, apparently done with cleaning the dishes. 

"It's called preparation," the Tenzou between his legs claimed, though his voice was far from contrite. 

The press of hot lips to Iruka's neck. A hand closed, warm and confining around his cock.

"We couldn't hold ourselves back," the other Tenzou admitted freely. 

A finger under his chin pushed Iruka’s head up. Tenzou looked down at him. 

"What about you?" He asked coolly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Iruka swallowed. "We'll make it up to you," he finally found the voice to say. 

“Good.” His breath caught in his throat. The tone Tenzou was using reminded him of the way a captain would direct his subordinates on the field, expecting no disobedience. And oh, how very weak Iruka was to Tenzou ordering him about. “Show me how.”

Iruka didn't need to be told. He reached out to undo the buttons on the slacks, to reach in and draw out the half-hard cock within the confines. This Tenzou, he noted, was not as unaffected as he was presenting himself to be. 

"Were you watching us," Iruka asked frankly. He lifted his head to stare at Tenzou's darkened eyes. How wanton Iruka must have seemed, how wanton he must seem now. 

But he was so hungry, he truly was. Hungry to take Tenzou's cock into his mouth and suck on it. 

"Did you think about jerking yourself off in the doorway?" He curled a hand around the cock, giving it a long, luxurious lick. Letting out a moan at the taste, loud enough to fill the room. 

The Tenzou in front of him remained unmoved. But the hands still on his thighs, the hand around his cock, they squeezed.

"Or did you know my mouth was ready for you to use," Iruka said breathlessly, before diving straight in to devour the meal set before him. 

It was an easy rhythm to fall into, to lick up the long line of Tenzou's cock, to twist his hand around the base as he took what he could down his throat. He would have taken more, but the angle didn't allow for it - would have let Tenzou fuck deep into his throat, fuck the breath out of Iruka and keep him in that space where there was only the scent and weight of Tenzou's cock in his nose and on his tongue.

But Iruka has always made do with what he had. He let himself get lost in it, the stretch of his mouth and the heavy musk of Tenzou filling his mouth, in the way Tenzou's cock filled out nicely. The slick slide of spit as he drew back for a breath and the split-second glance he allowed himself at Tenzou's hands, curling hard into themselves, before sucking that cock back into his mouth again. 

It gave that impression that he couldn't bear Tenzou’s cock leaving his mouth, that he would rather suck on it all day if he could - and wasn’t that a thought? 

A breath hitched - not Iruka's own. 

It set everything around him in motion. 

Hands twisted into his hair, trailing over his stomach and chest, his thighs. Below, a wet heat sealed itself yet again over his dick: that mouth returned to good use. The added sensation turned Iruka's movements rougher, a roughness surely appreciated all around. 

It took him choking on the girth of Tenzou's cock that someone finally pulled him off and away. A thumb slipped immediately into his mouth holding his mouth partially open and his face up, for him to see Tenzou furiously jerking himself off. For him to see the way Tenzou angled his cock, poised to come over Iruka's face. 

"Eyes open," a husky voice sounded right next to Iruka's ear, as Tenzou stroked himself to a climax, as his hot release splashed high over Iruka's face. 

The dirtiness of Tenzou's release dripping down his cheek, soiling his hair; the intensity of Iruka's own depravity - it tips him right over, into that white blaze of pleasure.

They held as he shuddered his completion through, as the sensation on his cock turned from pleasurable to over-sensitive. He tried to squirm away; Tenzou (the one between his legs) got the message and retreated. 

"Iruka," a Tenzou murmured. The thumb withdrew from Iruka's mouth, drenched with spit; a hand ran soothingly through his tousled hair. "Iruka. Status."

So very patient, so considerate - in the breaths he took to regain his bearings, Iruka loved Tenzou so fiercely in that moment. That he would knock Iruka's world off its axis and put it back to rights, before doing so again. 

"Green," Iruka rasped. 

A pause. "I'd hope you'd say that," a Tenzou confessed. The grip in Iruka's hair twisted into just the right side of harsh. "You have two more people to repay the favour to, after all."

"Of course," Iruka answered and added, wholly mischievous, " _taichou_."

The look that Tenzou gave him before he yanked Iruka out of the chair and towards the bedroom could only be called _smouldering_. 

* * *

Tenzou had really outdone himself this time. 

Iruka's head was pillowed on Tenzou's chest, the strands of his hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead. Tenzou himself was not unaffected - his body hummed with a pleasant mix of sated fatigue, the kind obtained after a satisfying workout, or fucking your lover to an inch of his life. 

He (and his clones) had done practically everything he thought of in that bathroom last night. They had eaten Iruka out, leaving his hole a twitching and sodden mess, easy for fingers and tongues and cocks to slide in and out. They had arranged him so that he’d take a cock from both ends, and Tenzou watched avidly, hungrily, as Iruka choked around the girth of one, as he drew back to breathe - only to get that breathe knocked out of him as he inevitably slid backwards and impaled himself on the other.

And when one of the clones popped, succumbing to the overwhelming pleasure, Tenzou took its place in front of Iruka. He pushed Iruka upwards, backwards, to sit fully on the clone’s lap and lean back against its chest, before pulling the anal plug out of himself and seat himself on Iruka’s cock.

Iruka’s face then, slack and dazed with pleasure, would be one that stayed with him during the winter watches for a long time.

Content and sated, Tenzou curled a warm arm around Iruka’s chest. The remaining clone had shortly dissipated after Iruka came, and with it came the memories and sensation of the night. It left Tenzou breathless, phantom sparks of pleasure jolting through his nerves, and left his entire body warm with the onset of fatigue.

Maybe Iruka would stay in bed until morning this time.

That was the thought Tenzou had - right up until Iruka rolled over and began kissing him.

Tenzou would never say no to any kisses from Iruka. But this kiss was filled with heat and demand instead of the lazy warmth of post-coital bliss. And when Iruka reached down to curl a hand around Tenzou’s dick…

“Iruka,” Tenzou said, tearing himself away from that wet and willing mouth. “Iruka, wait. Wait.”

Iruka paused. “Is something wrong?”

Nothing was wrong - except Iruka was apparently still full of energy and stamina, and Tenzou decidedly not.

“Are you,” Tenzou cleared his throat. “Are you not, tired?”

Iruka blinked.

“No,” he said slowly. “Why would I be?”

Why would he be - Tenzou just fucked him in all directions - why would he _not_ be?

Like a shark scenting blood in the water, Iruka’s eyes snapped to him. “Are _you_?”

Tenzou’s lack of an answer was sufficient, it seemed. Iruka sat up, disbelief writ across his face, mirroring Tenzou’s own.

“You’re serious,” he said. “You’re tired.”

“We've been fucking for hours,” Tenzou protested.

“I came only three times!” Iruka protested right back. “You blew me, then you wouldn’t let me come when your tongue - “

“My clones' tongues - “ 

“ - was up my ass, and then I had to rut against the bedsheets while you were spit-roasting me, and the last time was just now.” Iruka fixed him with a frown. “How many time did _you_ come _?”_

Tenzou thought about it. “Twice,” he said.

“Including your clones.”

“…five times,” Tenzou finally admitted.

“Five times!” Iruka cried, fully indignant. “That’s two more times than me!”

“I had more cocks than you,” Tenzou tried to explain. “I mean, I had to hold the jutsu - “

“You couldn't hold yourself back from coming with your many cocks," Iruka said drily. Tenzou flushed. "Is this the stamina ANBU are famous for?"

"I held a jutsu for _hours - "_

"Jutsu you had plenty of orgasms from - "

Tenzou spluttered. "You also had orgasms from that jutsu!"

"But I could have had more!" Iruka said, incredibly petulant. "Like a certain _someone_."

He poked, not too harshly, at Tenzou's over-sensitive cock. Tenzou winced. 

Iruka shook his head. "This is probably why people don't use clones in their sex lives all the time," he grumbled. 

( _Unless you're Naruto_ was left hanging unspoken, but neither of them really wanted to think of Naruto's sex life at the moment.)

A sigh. "Shove over." Tenzou obliged, shuffling to the side as Iruka leant over him to rummage through the bedside drawers. 

He emerged with a dildo, thick and wooden, his hand barely wrapping around its flared base. 

"If you're not up to it," Iruka explained as he manoeuvred himself into a comfortable position, "I'll have to do it myself." 

He eyed Tenzou critically for a brief moment. 

"You can watch," he finally allowed. 

But before he could get to it, Tenzou reached out and caught his hand. 

"Let me make it up to you." He was tired, but he was willing to strain himself just the slightest bit more - to manipulate the wooden dildo to grow just a bit larger, curve just a bit longer. The head to be a bit more bulbous, more full. 

Iruka watched him impassively, but then leant over and kissed him - gently, this time. 

"Tell me how fast?" he requested, grinning against Tenzou's lips. 

Tenzou hummed, relieved at how easily forgiving Iruka was. "Then let's start slow." 

They watched as Iruka lowered the dildo between his spread legs, and pressed its head to his hole. Iruka turned his head into Tenzou's shoulder as its head slipped past the ring of muscle and into the hole proper - as the rest of it followed, Tenzou reaching out to push the rest of it in when Iruka could not. 

"Ohh," Iruka sighed - and clung to Tenzou when the dildo expanded even more within him, courtesy of Tenzou. " _Oh."_

Maybe, Tenzou thought. Just maybe. 

One more round.

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka later trains himself up to get enough chakra to produce a shadow clone. It goes as well as you expect.
> 
> At least Tenzou gets to keep him in bed then. He'll try again.


End file.
